The present disclosure relates to remote field eddy current (RFEC) corrosion assessment using a permeable core.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions.
In remote field testing (RFT), such as remote field eddy current (RFEC), an RFT probe is slid within an inside of one or more casings. The RFT probe creates a field and detects thickness and/or corrosion of the one or more casings by detecting changes in the created field. As the thickness of casings increase the frequency of transmission signals may decrease. This decrease in frequency may allow a receiver of the RFT probe to receive a recognizable signal from a transmitter of the RFT probe. However, when the one or more casings have large thicknesses, such as greater than three inches, even lower frequency signals may not pass through the one or more casings at ordinary signal strength levels.